The Journey Ends
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: Sequel to Love Song Requiem. Charlene Tyler finally reunites with the Doctor after being stuck in Pete's World. But the question is, will she be able to stay with him after saving the universe? AU of the Journey's End. Doclene.


**Disclaimer:** I do now own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own

**Author's Note:** So I decided on doing a sequel to the one-shot, Love Song Requiem, where Charlene does get stuck in Pete's World at the end of Doomsday instead of staying with the Doctor. I would read that before reading this one. Now this is an AU to the Journey's End episode so something _different_ is going to happen compared to what it will be like on the sequel to CCW, Never Be the Same. But first of all, something different happens in the Stolen Earth where the prologue to this takes place. Can't tell you what it is though… read on to find out ;)

Oh and this might end up being a AU series including the rest of the specials for David Tennant and might go into season five. But this is a big maybe. Depends of me and if you guys would like to see it. But it probably won't be in this story... or it might be as the story is called The Journey Ends meaning it ends David Tennant's era lol. Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you thought of the prologue!

* * *

_**Charlene's POV...**_

The excitement filled my gut as I entered the Nobles living room, all ready to go, with my cell phone pressed to my ear. I was going to see my Doctor again. Though I had been reluctant to go through with seeing him, I decided to go. If this was my last chance to see him, I was going to take it. No matter what. I couldn't wait to tell the Doctor about me being a Time Lady now. I still had my pocket watch with me and it was around my neck right now. I was nervous about seeing the Doctor again, though, I had no reason to. But the pocket watch being around my neck helped with my nervousness, oddly enough.

"Control?" I said into the phone, unable to help the excitement in my voice. "I need another shift. Lock me onto the TARDIS. Please and thank you." I closed the phone and grinned over at Donna Noble's mum and granddad, "Alright, I'm going to go find him now. Wish me luck!" I wanted to jump up and down in my excitement, but I held myself back.

"Oh, good luck!"

"Yeah, good luck, sweetheart!"

I gave them a wink, and I disappeared in a blinding flash of blue light.

I found myself in a deserted street filled with abandoned cars parked haphazardly, overturned pushchairs and bicycles, scattered rubbish, and there was an unnatural silence. Though I had seen all of this stuff before, it still stung to see what the Daleks did to the Earth. I kept the gun I had in my arms close to me, just in case something happened, as I began walking down the street, stepping over stuff that was on the ground.

From where I was walking, I could see the TARDIS and the Doctor was there, talking to Donna. Seeing him made tears fill my eyes. He was actually there. He wasn't an image, he wasn't a hologram… it was him. _My Doctor_.

He hadn't notice me yet so I just stared at him, taking in everything. He looked exactly the same. Had the same gravity defying hair that I just wanted to run my hands through, the same pinstriped suit (it was his brown one, the same one he wore on _that_ day), and the beloved converse. Suddenly, I felt eyes on me and I glanced away from the Doctor only to meet Donna's eyes. I smiled at her and then Donna looked away from me to say something to the Doctor, a smile growing on her face.

Before he could turn around, I couldn't help but call out with a grin, "Hey, you with the suit!"

The Doctor turned around at those words and he looked at me as if he couldn't believe his eyes. He just stood there.

I beamed at him then I couldn't help it … I took off in a run, throwing the gun to the side so I could get to him quicker. The Doctor took off running as well, practically sprinting towards me with a look of pure exhilaration on his face. This made me grin wider but it fell noticing the Dalek in the shadows. The Doctor didn't notice, probably because he was hell bent on getting to me.

And I knew what would happen, it was a flash of the Doctor getting shot down by _this_ Dalek and Jack showing up at the last minute, shooting down the Dalek.

Anger coursed through me. There was no way in _hell_ that a stinkin' Dalek was going to that to my Doctor.

I ran faster as the Dalek appeared causing the Doctor to turn around.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek shouted, shooting at the Doctor.

Because I wasn't held back by the gun anymore, I was faster and I pushed the Doctor out of way only to get hit by the Dalek…

Right. In. The. Back.

"NO!" A shout of complete horror came from the Doctor's lips and I fell to the ground, groaning and arching my back in pain. The only thought I had was that it was a damn good thing I was a Time Lady but the Doctor didn't know this.

Before I knew it, he was in my line of vision, tears in his eyes as he cradled me in this arms, "Charlene…"

"Hi," I whispered, weakly pressing a hand to his cheek. If I was going to regenerate, I was just glad to see him one last time with this face.

"Long time no see."

I laughed weakly, "Yeah, I think … that's … a … understatement … Doctor…" With each word, I was starting to lose my breath and my body convulsed in his arms.

"Carly, why did you do that?" he asked, his voice breaking as he leaned into my touch.

"I couldn't let you die," I managed to tell me as my eyes fluttered, but I forced myself to keep them open. I was surprised that I hadn't regenerated yet. I should have already. But I didn't think about it all that much.

"But I would regenerate! You're going to…" He didn't finish his sentence because it was too painful and he gulped hard.

"No, I'm not…" Somehow I managed to his hand and I placed it on one side my chest then the other and his eyes widened. I smiled weakly, "See? The watch opened. I'm a Time Lady now."

"Then that…" Not finishing his sentence, the Doctor quickly stood up and scooped me up in his arms bridal style.

"Doctor…" Jack and Donna joined us.

"No time to explain, to the TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted, already running towards the blue box.

My head moved to rest on his chest as Jack grabbed my gun, scanning the area for a threat.

As soon as we were in the TARDIS, the Doctor set me down on the grilling of the TARDIS but still cradled me in his arms as I let out small whimpers of pain while my body shook with tremors.

The regeneration still hadn't started yet.

"Why isn't it starting?" The Doctor whispered, caressing my face.

"I … don't … know …" I panted out through moans of pain. "Doc…tor … make … it … stop…"

"What – what do we do?" Donna demanded distressed. Though I was in pain, I couldn't help but smile slightly at the concern in her. "There must be medicine or something!"

"There is something…"

"Then do it! What are you waiting for, Doctor?!"

The Doctor looked at her, "Charlene needs to regenerate."

"What does that even mean?!"

"Means… I'll … change…" I answered for the Doctor, body still shaking.

"She's like me," The Doctor added, moving his gaze away from Donna to look at me. "When I'm dying, my body repairs itself… it changes…" He caressed my face again, looking me in the eye as he leaned down and pressed his forehead against mine and whispered to me, "Come on, Char. Regenerate. I love you."

He _actually _said it… My eyes filled with tears. "Love … you … too … Doctor."

He kissed me. And that was when it started. The Doctor quickly moved away over to Donna and Jack as I struggled to get to my feet. I had forgotten how painful it was to regenerate. I didn't even want to change. I was already so used to this body. But then again … I could use just enough regeneration energy to heal myself and get rid of the rest of it to another source.

And that's what I did.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**Journey's End, Part 1 ...**

**Oooh so where did she put the energy in? It might or not be rather obvious lol. Anyway, leave reviews and tell me what you think! ;)**


End file.
